


Undone

by povurneo



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, You May Cry, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyts - Freeform, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/povurneo/pseuds/povurneo
Summary: Undone is a book about GeorgeNotFound coming to Florida for the holidays due to Dream's request. Yet low and behold, it wasn't the best idea on Dream's part as they slowly begins to realize maybe they like each other as more than friends as time goes on.Follow them on their journey of self discovery in Undone and even make a few choices in their story as it progresses.----------------------This book is to not be shared with cc's if it gets big, even in the slightest. Thank you.Quoting this book is fine but please don't like,, say the name of the book and such to them in donos or spam their chats with it. I am purely writing this to add a fluff dnf fanfiction for everyone to read and for my own entertainment.This is a more wintery story for those the the dream stans who enjoy fluff. This will contain absolutely no smut, but may contain mentions of PG 13 things because these streamers tend to joke about such. I hope this story is as enjoyable as stories like Agent 03 and Heat Waves. If there are any complaints about the story please feel free to directly message me. I'll update as often as I can, but do keep in mind people get busy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of so that you guys can get an example of my work before I post my oneshot. Uh this story will be actively worked on as well but this is sort of just the first and only chapter right now.

It's 9:40 pm on a Tuesday that fell in the middle of November. Dream is in the shower, listening to Sweater Weather as he sings along, his phone repeatedly going off.

Then I watch your face.  
Put my finger on your tongue,  
because you like the taste.

He'd been in there for around five minutes and had barely even washed his arms. He was too caught up in his music, that was until his ringtone began to play. Only three people's contacts could alert him through silent. His sister's. His mother's. And.. Well. George. He allowed it to go through to voicemail, despite it being a call from George, who probably needed something desperately.

The sound of the phone receiving a voicemail startled Dream for a moment, especially since he didn't expect George to care enough to send a voicemail. He however brushed it off, continuing to shower until a certain song began to play. Undone, the sweater song by Wheezer. 

If you want to destroy my sweater,  
Hold this thread as I walk away.

Undone usually made him go feral and he usually was on the phone with Sapnap when it would play and they would sing it together. They both had their people they thought of during the song. For Sapnap it was usually a different girl each time, but Dream oddly thought of, well, George. He didn't like to make a big deal out of it as he was sure he was just jealous, but he couldn't help but think it was more sometimes. He wasn't into George in the way Sapnap sang about girls, but he was sure that it had to be foreshadowing something.

Watch me unravel,  
I'll soon be naked.  
Lying on the floor,  
lying on the floor.

As the lyrics began to hit him, he began to think, about the voicemail and how George had been acting on stream. The other male's slurred speech and dumb jokes. He could laugh at George's jokes all day, even if he didn't find them that funny. It wasn't that he was a simp as Sapnap would say, but it was more or so to make his friend feel better. He cared about George, and would laugh if it made George feel better.

When the song ended, so did Dream's steamy shower. As he stepped out, he got a text, from Sapnap. Thank god. He was oddly relieved it was Sapnap out of his other friends. He was especially glad it wasn't George, because he would've said something about the song. The song was something him and Sapnap talked about after listening to it, and he couldn't bare the thought of George hearing about the thoughts he had during. 

Entering his room, he tossed his phone to his bed, drying his hair and grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. As he did so, he noticed that George had began streaming again. A sigh left his lips as he looked at his bank account, and then loaded up the stream, starting with a twenty dollar donation asking the male how much for him to end the stream. 

"I don't know, like five hundred at least." The brit said with a chuckle, his words all slurred. He was obviously either extremely tired or very drunk, neither of which sounded like something George needed to hear about on twitter when he woke up from his sleep. So he went forth with the amount, honestly not even sure that George would do it. "End it then George." The donation read out loud, as George began his goodbyes and ended the stream, sending Dream a string of frustrated texts. 

He yawned, looking at the texts and shooting back a short, 'you know you love me' back to the boy, a laugh of his own leaving his lips. God, the way George's face got when angry.. He couldn't help but- No. He didn't need to be thinking about this. He should be trying to sleep instead. He just played the voicemail from George as he closed his eyes to listen.

"What if I came to Florida?"

The words hit him all of a sudden, now realizing the five hundred would've contributed to the funding. Fuck. He wasn't sure he was ready. What if he didn't live up to George's expectations with all their flirting and- Shit. He was doing it again, worrying about what George thought of him. It didn't matter. His looks shouldn't be all their friendship was built on anyway. He'd just have to face reveal to George sooner than he was ready for.

'I just listened to your voicemail. When were you thinking?' He texted, the lump in his throat seeming to get bigger as he awaited a reply, watching the texting bubble appear and then simply disappear as his phone died. He sighed, putting his phone on charge, just dropping it to his chest as he looked at his ceiling, eventually closing his eyes and passing out. 

As the day wasted away, the male slept in, only waking up to the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed as he picked it up, looking to the top of his screen for a contact name. George. Of course it was. He rubbed his eyes and picked up, a confused "Hello?" leaving his lips as he sat up, his muscles and tendons tense still from just waking up.

"Dream," George began. His breath was shaken up, almost like he was freaking out or maybe crying. Did something happen? Dream hadn't checked Twitter, but he was sure it was nothing, "they're calling us things, and I don't know what to do. What should we do?"

Dream still exhausted, needed a moment to wrap his head around it. "Let me check Twitter. Don't worry. It can't be that bad." He said as the app loaded up, ending up being greeted by thousands of tweets about them queerbating. Both had said their sexualities countless times, even with Sapnap occasionally coming in to joke about them being gay, but one tweet in particular just shot through him.

'I think they're trying to sell their relationship too hard. Like, we can all tell you guys are thinking about each other off camera. You can stop now. / gen'

Could they tell he was always thinking of George?


End file.
